Oneshot Campfire
by Yonaka Takai
Summary: Mabinogi Oneshot- TW and NA server. The campfire, a gathering of friends and an event that is peaceful and calming. A break from all the fighting, destruction. Don't own any of the character. Written for friends.


_**One Shot: Campfire Dreams**_

A group of travelers sat in a grassy field, the night sky stretching above their heads. Delta, the mage, had his face in another book on elemental manipulation. Ray grinned as he dodged the angry blows of Sera. It was most likely that he had stolen one of her music scrolls again. Junpei snorted at the scene and trotted away to frolic in the grass, a majestic blue bird following him. Delta jumped as Aerwios tackled him, his book flying into the campfire, bursting into flames. He sighed and returned the hug, silently mourning over the lost of his book. The bard of the group stood up, strumming some notes on her harp. Kazeko closed her eyes and let the music flow through her.

_atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketakasuka_

_ na toiki o tada shiroku somete_

_utsurikawariyuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni_

_wake mo naku namida ga koboreta"ima mo aishiteiru..."_

No one in the group understood what the song was saying, but they were happy, all of them just content to stay and listen to the song. Ray yelped as Sera finally tackled him to the ground, a healthy blush staining his face at the position they landed in. Aerwios giggled, leaning back into Delta as he pulled her onto his lap.

_furitsuzuku kanashimi wa _

_masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_zutto sora o miageteta_

_kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara_

_mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

A few stray wolves circled the group, lured in by the music, yet not attacking. They finally lie down in the grass, not even looking at the sheep around them. The music taming their violent natures, leaving them content to sleep and dream of their pack.

_wakariaenakute nando mo kizutsuketeita_

_sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute_

_fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita_

_futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni_

_"ima mo oboeteiru..."_

A stray figure stood beneath the trees, watching the group. A single tear fell from his eye, trailing a path down his face. He wore a black cloak, two sword hung at his waist, held up by a chain around his waist. The hood fell down, his silver hair shining in the moonlight. He watched Kazeko sway with the wind, her silvery purple hair trailing in the wind, he looked away., unable to continue looking at the sad sight. How the sadness of one being able to bring happiness to the others.

_toozakaru omoide wa _

_itsumademo mabushisugite_

_motto soba ni itakattamou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaetek_

_uretaanata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

Aerwios sighed in bliss and she felt Delta's steady heartbeat against her back. The constant rhythm was lulling her to sleep. She yawned and nuzzled him, falling into a deep sleep. Delta stiffening slightly, only to relax and pull a blanket over the two of them, his back propped against a tree for support.

_saigo ni miseta namida ga kesenakute_

_kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kieteshimattemo_

_anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saiteitai kara_

Ray lay in the grass with Sera, the two of them naming the constellations in the night sky. Sera gained a mischievous grin on her face, she leaned in closer to Ray. Ray turned around, puzzled at her sudden silence and widened his eyes as their lips connected. Sera moved away, only to be pulled into a more demanding kiss.

_yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne_

_chigau dareka o aishitemo_

_saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama_

_fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_zutto sora o miageteta_

_kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara_

_mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

Kazeko opened her eyes slightly and looked at all the couples with sadness. Her voice rising and falling like the waves, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. A guitar sounded near her, the tune blending in with her music. A steady baritone joined her voice, and her eyes widened in surprise. She turned around and found a man standing their, his eyes bore into hers. She hugged him, and inhaled his unique scent. He put his arms around her, and looked at her lovingly.

_"mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete..."_


End file.
